


The One With The Agreement.

by 2001DoubleD33



Series: The Agreement [1]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Chandler is mad, Joey wants to fix it, Spanking, belt, bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2001DoubleD33/pseuds/2001DoubleD33
Summary: Joey loses everything when he climbs into that cabinet, but gains something unexpected.





	The One With The Agreement.

Chandler was furious. Steaming out of his ears mad. Joey  _ climbed _ into the damn cabinet with some stranger in the house, and now Chandler had come home to  _ no furniture _ . No computer, no Tv, no  _ nothing _ . All of it was gone because of Joey’s critical thinking skills. He had unlocked Joey from the cabinet and asked if he was alright. Finding that he was, he was pissed.

 

“Man, next time I see that guy I swear, I'm gonna…” Joey swore.

 

“Gonna what?  _ Bend over _ ?” Chandler barked.

 

Joey looked surprised at his loud tone, frowning at him. Chandler ran a hand down his face. A mess, this was. No furniture, no money to buy it back. Joey had ruined his day without question.Chandler groaned, the more calming side of his mind imagining Joey actually bending over for the guy. The chuckle that came out of his mouth was kind of hysterical.

 

“Chandler?” Joey piped up.

 

Chandler spun about and raised a hand,”Y'know what? No, I'm serious. Bend over,” Chandler snapped, pushing Joey's shoulder towards the counter.

 

Joey stumbled a bit,”Ch- What?” 

 

Chandler scowled at him,”You  _ lost _ every bit of furniture we own. I'm feelin a little angry- you wanna make it up to me?  _ Bend. Over,” _

 

Joey seemed to debate with himself for a moment, unsure. Chandler remained, his arms crossed and eyebrows raised expectantly.

 

Joey cursed, turning around and grabbing the edge of the counter awkwardly, bending his hips. He barely had time to rethink when Chandler stepped up, cracking his hand down across Joey's ass. Joey shouted in surprise, jerking forward. Chandler grabbed the waistband of his jeans to pull him back.

 

“Oh, no no. We're nowhere near done here,” Chandler chided him, spanking him again.

 

Joey shifted his weight, hissing in pain,”Jesus, Chandler, ease up!” 

 

Chandler only moved closer to adjust his angle, giving him a quick flurry of hard smacks,”Don't you tell me what to do, Joeseph. I am livid and I'm going to  _ spank _ you, as  _ hard as I want, _ ” He emphasised each word with a crack of his hand, which had started to sting. 

 

Joey winced and twisted his hips a little, gripping the counter hard. Chandler let go of him, shaking his aching hand,”Damn it. Stay there,” 

 

Chandler turned and went to the bathroom, digging around. He grabbed the hairbrush from the cabinet, tossing it in his hand to weigh it. He stood again and went back to Joey, grabbing his jeans again. Joey yelped and jerked forward out of Chandlers grip again.

 

“Sorry, I'm sorry,” Joey blurted, quickly stepping back in place. 

 

Chandler twisted the brush in his hands, sighing. He realized that where he was standing would have been where their couch had been. He glanced back to the empty TV stand as well, and the rest of the room. He cursed and walked to it, rubbing the back of his neck and leaning against it. 

 

Joey slowly stood up, awkwardly,”Chandler? I'm sorry...really.” He said quietly, tucking his hands in his pockets.

 

“I know, Joe.” He sighed.

 

Joey stood for a moment, not really sure about the situation,”Chandler I really did mess up, I don't know…”

 

Chandler shook his head,”My computer...  I spent  _ hundreds _ of dollars on that thing,”

 

Joey winced,”I'll- I'll pay you back for it!” Joey offered immediately.

 

Chandler shot him a blackened look,” _ No _ , you won't,” he snapped,”You barely make rent each month, don't promise me some crap just to keep me from getting mad,”

 

Chandler ran a hand through his hair, a shaky sigh passing his lips. He just wanted to go back to yesterday, when things weren't so fucked up yet. All of it....gone…

 

“I…” Joey started again,”You could… keep doing that,”

 

Chandler turned his gaze to Joey, who had his hands stuffed in his pockets and his shoulders tense. He was embarrassed, which Chandler should have expected. But to suggest he wanted Chandler to  _ continue _ to beat him?

 

“You- Joe, you  _ want  _ me to hit you?” Chandler asked, still angry but more curious about what he had really just done to his friend.

 

Joey scowled,” _ No _ , It hurts and it sucks but, dude… if it makes you feel better…”

 

Chandler was very aware he was still holding the brush, and dropped it like it was on fire,”No! Out of the question, Joey, no,”

 

Joey stepped forward and picked it up off the floor, turning it in his hands,”Look! I know I fucked up, and I… thought if you weren't mad at me anymore we could start fixing it,”

 

Chandler considered that for a moment. What he said wasn't wrong. He was angry, and he probably wouldn't work with Joey right now because of it. If he dealt with Joe, he could think, and figure this out. 

 

Chandler ran a hand down his face,”Give it here,” he put his hand out for the brush, which Joey quickly placed in his grip,”Back on the counter,”

 

Joey was hesitant for a second, but turned and walked back to the counter and put his hands up against it. Chandler stepped back to his side and felt quite a bit more nervous about this than when he'd done it in blind rage. He pressed his forearm against Joey’s back to keep him from jumping up.

 

_ Smack _ .

 

Joey hissed in pain, but didn't move. Chandler lifted his hand again, and again, and again. He kept going until Joey was squirming. Shifting his feet and moving his hips. Chandler finally had the guts to speak then.

 

“You do stuff like this all the time, Joey,” Chandler told him,”You don't think, you get into trouble, and you stick me with the clean up,”

 

Joey gasped at another smack,”I'm sorry!”

 

“You should be!” Chandler scolded harshly,”From now on, we're dealing with that crap like this. Obviously, it gets through that  _ thick skull _ ,” 

 

After he said it, Chandler watched Joey's posture closely. It would help, he thought, as far as guilt from Joey and getting over the anger for Chandler. It could absolutely help. But if Joey wasn't for it, Chandler wasn't either.

 

After a stroke or two, Joey bowed his head and said through grit teeth,”What about  _ you _ ?”

 

Chandler's steady swing faltered, and he paused,”What?”

 

Joey groaned,”You mess up sometimes too!” He seemed to be catching his breath,”I want the same deal,”

 

Chandler decided at least it was fair,”Fine. Agreed?”

 

Joey nodded,”Agreed,” he added quietly,”...Can I get up?”

 

Chandler thought on that for a bit. He wasn't really mad anymore, mostly anxious about the deal and upset that his stuff was gone. Eventually, he sighed and lifted his hand off Joeys back.

 

“Yeah, get up,”

 

Joey stood and grimaced in pain,”I'm sorry, Chandler. Honest,” he said.

 

Chandler nodded and tossed the hairbrush on the counter,”I know. Bring it in,” he opened his arms for Joe, who was happy to accept a hug.


End file.
